


Reunion

by lola_writes_things



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Flirting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola_writes_things/pseuds/lola_writes_things
Summary: An unexpected guest arrives by night.Cleaned up some old writing. Persona 5 au verse, where the Phantom Thieves are older and are actually thieves but still bring their targets to justice, just in the physical world.





	Reunion

The moon was high as you were finally getting ready for bed. Shortly after you finished pulling the nightshirt on you felt arms grasp you from behind and a face buried in your neck. "It's dangerous for a precious thing like you to keep the windows unlocked." The low murmur sent shivers throughout your body as his breath grazed your neck.

"It's the third floor. I'm certain you are the exception, thief." Thankful the bite of your words didn't fail a small smile appeared on your lips. You leaned into his embrace, not caring as his mask dug into you. You've missed this dance. Your voice was soft this time "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Missed me?" His tone irked you considering the circumstances of this particular meeting. And with a frown you pushed away from the thief. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of answering even if he already knew."I know I have missed you dearest."

"I wouldn't think you had the time. After all I only knew that you were alive through that big reveal of yours." You knew you were being petty but couldn't help it. After all he was pronounced dead and instead of sending any sort of sign to let you know he was alive you find out months later during their announcement to the world. 

Eyes widened as you paused for a moment. Just what made you think you were privy to such sensitive information before the rest of the masses anyways? After all you were only some unaffiliated party. It was only by chance he entered your window all those months ago.  
Just what were you to him? You've always wanted to know but with him dying then coming back and seeing him now. Relief, anger, joy, the emotions are consuming you. You've grown to care for the thief and his damned charms but you couldn't help but think. Perhaps the gentle touches and not so light flirting was a thing he does with everyone. Perhaps you weren’t as important as you thought. Your heart ached at the thought.

“I’m sorry…” His words were heavy and you wanted to take those thoughts back. You know it's not like that. That doesn't explain all the conversations you've had. After the first meeting he didn't have to come back and yet he did. Time and time again he came back. God, he’s back, he’s here. The whirlwind of emotions were replaced by relief and guilt.

“Joker,” Voice cracked but you managed to say his name. You needed to tell him, to say something. “forget wha-” Interrupted by a soft hand cupping your face as he came to face you. Thoughts halted as you came face to face with Joker unmasked. Stunning with and without the mask. How unfair it was as you were sure you made for a sight yourself, shaking slightly and on the verge of tears.

Yet he took it all in stride as he began slowly rubbing circles into your cheek. “I wanted to tell you… I really did. The mark was too dangerous. They had the police under their thumb and with the investigation into the Phantom Thieves I didn't want to risk you being dragged into this mess.” He moved his hands to hold your own, bringing them up to his lips in a gentle kiss. Being this close to him was intoxicating. Slate eyes grounding you to the here and now, soft lips against your hands making your heart flutter. This man…

“Jo-”  
“Ren. It’s Ren.” Your eyes widened as his remained firm. No trace of hesitation from him as he gave you his true name.

“Ren,” You smiled to yourself as his name rolled of your tongue. “Welcome back.” His smile was wide as you thanked your lucky stars for that fateful encounter all those months ago. Who would've known that the thief would become one of your greatest friends and be so cunning as to steal your very heart?

Ren chuckled as he gazed at you eyes filled with adoration. “I'll always come back, so long as you'll have me.”

There was a small pause as you tried to respond. “Yeah, I like that. That works...” You weren't quite sure what to think of those words. As content as they made you feel, could you consider that a confession? “Do you-” A soft sigh escapes your lips as you briefly close your eyes to compose yourself before gaining the courage to look the tall raven haired man in the eye again. “Do you think we could meet up somewhere other than my apartment sometime? I mean I understand if it's not possible but I was just thinking it would be nice to get to know the everyday you.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Cheeks went red as you heard Ren's teasing tone and watched as his lips curled into a grin. His hands squeezed yours and you became acutely aware that he was still very close to you.

“I-I mean… Would you say yes?” Flustered beyond belief you tried to stay strong. If it wasn't obvious before you've definitely shown your cards now.

“You do know I was asking you out before right? Of course I'd say yes.” With an embarrassed groan against his lighthearted laugh, you resigned yourself to resting your head against his chest. Damn him.


End file.
